The Gavinners Concert
by WritesWithQuill
Summary: What if Ema and Klavier met back in Ema's Europe years, before either one of them had their badge? What if they met because the Gavinners concert distracted Ema from her work and she just had to know who they were? Oneshot of a how their meeting could have occurred in these circumstances.


_DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom, only the story is mine. Set before __Nick's disbarment but after Ema leaves to study in Europe._

 _I wanted to write a sweet story about the first pair of characters I ever shipped, but it seems I've forgotten how to write sweet things over the past few months, so it didn't quite work out how I wanted..._

 _That said, I do like how this turned out and think the two of them could very much have met this way. And it's reminded me to work on things that aren't always bittersweet or angsty, or just plain depressing._

 _So, enjoy, let me know what you think of this by reviewing or coming to chat with me on Twitter (same username minus the s on the end), and check out my other fics! There's another Ace Attorney one, an on going Zelda one that is just gaining momentum and a few old Fire Emblem ones. Please, help me improve by letting me know what you think on any of them._

 _~WWQ_

* * *

The Gavinners Concert

Ema had been studying in Europe for a year when she first heard of them. Perhaps _'heard of_ ' wasn't the right phrase; ' _had blared into her ears one night as she was studying'_ was a more apt explanation for how it occurred.

The Gavinners.

Apparently they were a big, law based band back home, growing in popularity with each gig. Apparently they had a massive female fan base who would have killed to be close enough to hear them live, like Ema was.

Apparently they were all training to be in legal professions.

All Ema could say for certain was they were loud and disrupting her train of thought as she studied. And it took a lot to disrupt her train of thought while she was doing science.

Scowling out the window, she took a small chocolate stick out of her snack bag - making a mental reminder to ask her teacher where he got them from later. As if it wasn't bad enough that she could hear the band from her room, she could also see their flashing outdoor stage as well!

It wasn't that they were a bad band; in actuality, Ema found them rather catchy, humming along from time to time before catching herself. It wasn't even like she had an assignment due that they were distracting her from.

Her problem with them stemmed from the fact that they were distracting her from science.

No one distracted Ema Skye from science.

Until the Gavinners.

She only lasted another half hour of half-arsed study before giving up and staring out the window at the gig, snaffling chocolate snacks as she watched.

As a part of her brain processed how far behind what she was seeing was to what she was hearing - her subconscious science side, as she called it - another part of her brain processed that this was her first time 'seeing' a band live.

Ema wasn't exactly musically inclined. Not that she didn't enjoy music, just that she didn't exactly pay much attention to it. It was just background noise to work to to her.

Until she heard the Gavinners.

And even then, most of the concert was background noise to her, a distraction from her work. In fact, most of what she heard was just screaming fans. But there was one song, one almost leitmotif for its vocalist that she couldn't get out of her head.

 _Guilty Love._

Ema could hardly deny the running theme of law and courts in the bands songs, something she found interesting considering their huge audience. But there was something about Guilty Love that caught her attention. Perhaps it was the guitar, perhaps it was the lyrics.

Perhaps it was the fact that it was clearly the song that vocalist cared for the most.

Whatever it was, it was Guilty Love that got her out of her chair. It was Guilty Love that made her run down the streets to the concert.

It was Guilty Love that lead her straight into the arms of the vocalist as the concert paused for intermission.

"Woah there, Fraulein!" He mumbled with a clearly affect accent as they collided. "I know I'm the star but no need to run into me, ja?"

The vocalist continued to hold her arm even as she took a step back from him, brushing herself down and looking away to hide a growing blush. How had she managed to walk right into him? She'd been looking exactly where she was going and there definitely hadn't been a leather clothed, sunglassed despite it being night, young rock vocalist in front of her at any point.

There definitely hadn't been anything to cause him to leave the concert venue and walk down the street into her.

"Sorry," Ema said in reply as she smoothed her lab coat down. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Turning her attention to smoothing her hair down, she panicked as she realised her glasses were missing, frantically checking the nearby floor for them.

"Was that 'cause you weren't wearing these?" The vocalist held her glasses out to her with an infectious grin. Ema felt a smile pull at her own lips as she tried to angrily stare down the fellow teen - he couldn't be any older than her, she decided as she took her glasses back.

"It's rude to take someone's belongings, you know." She said in reply as she set them back on her head - not before checking them over for scratches.

"Feisty Fraulein, aren't you?" He asked, his hands on his hips as he looked down at her with a slightly leering grin.

"Could you not look at me like that, please?" Ema asked, turning away from him slightly in discomfort.

"Ja," the blond stood up straight again, still looking at her closely though. "You're not here for the concert, are you, Fraulein?"

Somewhat regretting leaving her room and coming all this way just to ask about the inspiration for Guilty Love, she decided she might as well be honest with him (besides, there's no point lying to a wannabe law inforcer). "Um, not for the concert, no-"

"That's a shame," he said with that stupid grin. "My singing might have more punch with someone like you in the crowd!"

Uncomfortable again, she turned away slightly as she finished what she was saying quietly, "-I wanted to ask the vocalist about his inspiration..."

"What's that, Fraulein?"

"Nothing, never mind." Ema turned around and started to leave, but the blond grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Fraulein!"

"Could you let go of me, please?" Ema asked, looking disdainfully down at his hand.

"Ja, sorry!" He let go immediately, looking - or so she thought - a little flustered. "I just-did you say you wanted to ask the vocalist for his inspiration?"

"That was before I realised he was the kind of guy who wears sunglasses at night." She replied sarcastically before catching herself. "Sorry, that was ru-"

But the blond was laughing. A pure and genuine laughter she hadn't quite expected from him. If he hadn't been such a light and sweet seeming person, she suspected his laughter would sound manic.

"Nein, nein!" He smiled at her, a genuine smile rather than the one he'd worn earlier. One that made her smile in return. "You make some good points, Fraulein, though you too are wearing sunglasses at night."

Ema subconsciously reached for her glasses. "These are for me to see luminol reactions, I don't go anywhere without them."

"Luminol, ja?" He looked surprised. "Are you interested in forensics?"

"Well, yes!" Ema beamed at him, her science obsessed side showing itself, pulling her glasses over sparkling eyes. "I'm only here in Europe at the moment to study, then I'm going back to the States to be a forensic investigator!"

"Ja? Perhaps we can work together when you do, Fraulein?"

"Yo, Gavin!" A guy with a rather impressive quiff called to the blond. "Almost time to start again!"

"Already?" He called back before turning to Ema. "Until then, Fraulein! Auf Wiedersehen!"

The blond ran back to his band mate, leaving Ema standing a little dumbfounded in the middle of the street as she pulled her glasses back up. She hadn't asked him what she meant to, she hadn't even asked him his name. Really all she'd done was insult (or rather flirt) with him for a bit.

Smiling to herself, she turned back the way she came as the band started performing again.

Ema had just met Klavier Gavin.

And, though in the future she came to hate herself for thinking such things about her fool of a boss, at the time she thought him rather glimmerous...


End file.
